Frozen Guardians
by Noodlekuki
Summary: The princesses of Arendelle grew up isolated from the world and from their family- but they weren't alone. (A Jack/Anna and Pitch/Elsa drabble/one-shot series)
1. Teaser 1

**Welcome to yet another new story of mine! Yeah, I'm juggling a few others that haven't even been finished. ^^' Yet this idea has been floating in my mind for almost a year now and I've finally reached a point where I think I'm ready to post it as a story on here. **

**In case the summary doesn't fully explain the focus of the story, here it is: The princesses of Arendelle grew up isolated from the world and from their family- but they weren't alone. They were watched over by two respective spirits who took a liking to a particular princess; and their presence shaped who each girl would become. Anna, because of Jack, would grow up with a fun-loving and free-spirited personality, ever positive and hopeful. Meanwhile, Elsa, due to Pitch's influence, would grow up with a more sophisticated and elegant personality, but a hollow heart filled with fear. Basically, the story starts when the girls are children and continues into their young adulthood. And it focuses on each pair's interactions, some subtle and some not so much. **

**Now, first I will be posting two teasers, just to test how well this fares and give a taste of what to expect. I'm not totally sure if they will appear later on, but for now, here is the first, featuring Jack/Anna...**

On a particular day, Anna felt especially antsy. Her parents were away on business, Elsa was as unreachable as ever and nearly all the servants had left for vacation (the last would soon be on their way). She felt alone, even more so than usual. The girl wandered the empty halls, dragging her feet. She swept her hand along items lined up against the wall. Anna sighed, eyes focused on the ground.  
A light tapping on the nearby window alerted her senses. She turned to face it and a grin spread upon her lips as she caught sight of Jack Frost perched on the sill. Anna ran to it, waving, "Hey!" She unlatched the window and he hopped inside,

"Afternoon." A cheeky smile was on his face.

Anna hopped on her toes, "Jack, you're here. In summer!"

"Yup." He leaned on his staff, "Good observation, Anna."

The girl gave him a look, but quickly brushed off the comment, "Well, are you going to tell me why?"

"What? I can't take some time off to visit my favorite snowflake?"  
Anna shoved at his shoulder playfully. "Come on, stop messing around, Jack."

"I'm not." He chuckled. "It gets pretty boring for me around this time of year. If I cause any snowfall out of season Bunny'll be on my butt about it and hanging around the arctic areas, well, it's sort of lonely."

Anna nodded in understanding, "I bet… I'm glad you came." It touched her heart to know that whenever he was restless or lonesome, she was the person he went to first.  
He grinned at her, "Me, too." A moment of silence passed before he pulled off of his staff. "Now, what do you want to do first?"

"The weather's nice, so I think we should go outdoors and-" At that moment, her stomach began to rumble. "Have a picnic." She decided.

The two slipped into the kitchen, Anna swinging a basket by her side. "Hm… what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't really eat, but if I had to choose, anything cold."

"Of course you'd say that." She remarked. "We need something warm and hearty."

"You asked for my opinion." He shrugged with a faint smirk.  
Anna seemingly ignored him, digging around in the cabinets. "A-ha. Bread, definitely some bread." She brought out a loaf of French bread. "And… fruit… ooh, grapes." She dashed about the kitchen, compiling their meal. Jack watched her scurry, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Hey, Jack, help me make some sandwiches."

"Alright. If I freeze them, it's on you, though."

"Excuses, excuses." Anna rolled her eyes. The boy sighed dramatically, trudging forward but when she turned to him, he laughed. The two began putting together sandwiches with ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato. As Jack said, though, there was bits of ice on them.

"You sure we can just take these?" He asked, sliding fancy dinner plates into the picnic basket, as they stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Oh, sure. We've got 8,000 more where that came from." Anna said over her shoulder with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well, okay." Was Jack's response. A moment later, "Where to?"

"I'd like a really nice view of the sea…" She trailed off.

"The roof, then." He replied.

Anna paused. "The roof?!"

"Yeah, above your room. Perfect view of the sea and heck, the mountains, even, too."  
Anna almost asked whether it was safe or not, but then bit back her words. With a smile, she answered, "Alright."

When she was leaning precariously out of her window, she started having second thoughts. Jack had already hopped up onto the roof, taking their picnic basket with him. His hand appeared upside down, reaching for her, "Come on, Anna."

"Okay. Okay, I've got this." She rubbed her hands together and then surged onward, grasping for him. Warm met cold as the moment seemed to slow down in her eyes. And then Jack and Anna went tumbling down, her weight yanking him off the roof.

"Whoa!" Jack cried and Anna yelped. "Why did you jump?!" He managed to catch her in his arms.

"I don't know, how else was I supposed to do it?!" She retorted.

"Climb up at a leisurely pace." Was his answer as they floated toward the roof. He set her down and then seated himself, crouched on his feet.  
Anna puffed out her cheeks, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I should've thought it'd be harder for you to get on roofs. Not being able to fly and all."

Anna remembered how Jack had literally flipped onto the roof and bit her lip, then scowled a bit, "Without any wind your sorry behind would be on the ground." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need for that." Jack held up his hands defensively.

"I'm just saying." Anna shrugged, acting none the wiser and turning to open the basket. Pulling away either side, she took out two sandwiches and handed one to Jack.

"Thank you, princess." He grabbed it and bit into the sandwich as Anna placed her own in her lap.

"You're welcome." She dug into the basket once more and brought out a small bushel of grapes. "Now," The girl plucked off one and held it out to Jack, "grape me."

"What?" He answered between chews with a faint smirk, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed in mock annoyance before saying, "Throw it into my mouth."  
He blinked and then shrugged, snickering, "If it makes sense to you." Jack took the grape, raised his hand and tossed it at Anna. The pint-sized fruit hit her nose, causing her to start, blinking in surprise.

"Ah!" It fell onto the roof, then rolled toward the ground. Jack started to laugh once more, causing Anna to roll her eyes and grab for another grape, "Again."

"Really?" He arched a brow.

"Really." She placed it into his palm. Jack sighed, shaking his head and threw it toward her open mouth again. This time, she caught it. "Mm!" She sounded excitedly as she chewed and swallowed. Though, surprised at first, her friend quickly smiled. "I did it!"

"Congratulations."

"A little less sarcasm, please." Anna retorted as she reached for another grape. "It's your turn."

"Oh, no…"

Anna grinned, "Oh, yes! Come on, it's fun. And I thought 'fun' was your middle name." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Taking that as a challenge, he answered, "Alright, fine! Take your best shot." He opened his mouth wide. Anna projected the grape at him and he snapped it up on the first try to both of their surprise. Jack swallowed and laughed, soon joined by Anna.

"You see, it's fun!" She grabbed another, "Now, let's try one more time." The princess tossed the grape and he leaned forward to catch it, only for it to hit him in the eye.

"Gah!"

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay?!" Anna gasped, fumbling to help.

"Ah- no more grape throwing." He rubbed at his eye.

"Right. Guess it's time for," She popped one into her mouth, "eating like normal," The girl sighed, "boring people."

"Mm. Afraid so." Jack took another bite of his sandwich. "Speaking of boring, how have things been around here? You know, since I left."

"No better. Every now and then, I get to see my mom and dad, but they're usually pretty busy. Sometimes, I'll talk to the servants, but… They're so formal, they call me 'your highness' all the time, and I mean, I'm just me."

"Just Anna." Jack gestured with a finger.

"Exactly." She nodded. "And, um… As for Elsa… she still never comes out of her room…"

"Not even for dinner? Or to go to the bathroom?" Jack attempted to lighten the mood.  
She smiled wanly, "The servants leave meals at her door. Not so sure about that potty business, though."

He laughed, "Must slip out in the dead of the night. Don't know how she'd hold it in for so long, though."

"Okay, okay, enough talk about that. I'm eating here." Anna held up her sandwich. Jack relented and she continued, "It feels like I haven't seen her in years, though." Her expression grew solemn. "I really miss her, Jack."

"I know… but, hey, you've got me, though, don't you?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Right… I wish you'd be around more, too, though… it gets kind of hard to stand sometimes, being alone."

"You don't deserve it. Neither of us do."

"I can't figure out what I did wrong…" Anna turned away.

"Nothing. It isn't you… Whatever reason Elsa has for ignoring you, she's really missing out."

Upon hearing this, she looked to Jack with a growing smile. "You mean it?"

"Of course." He gave her a playful shove. She giggled with a good-natured roll of the eyes and pushed him back. A little hard, though, apparently, considering he toppled off of the roof.

"Whoa!" He flailed about in mid-air and Anna leaned over to see.

"Jack! Sorry, are you alright?" She called to him.

"'m fine." He answered, floating back to the rooftop. The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess Elsa's a little lucky she doesn't have to deal with getting yanked or pushed off rooftops and hit with grapes, though."

"Shut up…!" Anna shook her head, but he only winked at her, causing the princess to blush a little. She bit into her sandwich before turning her eye to the sea. "Well. This is pretty relaxing, after all." Anna sat back, smiling and closed her eyes. She inhaled the fresh scent of the ocean breeze and listened to the rushing roll of the waves.

"Yeah. Not bad." He agreed, coming forward and letting his legs dangle over the roof's side.

**Do review, follow and favorite, please!**


	2. Teaser 2

**And now, here is part two of the teasers, featuring Pitch/Elsa...**

Meanwhile, a similar encounter was taking place just a few windows away...

Elsa stepped into the library, gazing about the dim room. Little sunlight filtered in through the half-drawn curtains. And it was cold. Unusually so for a warm, summer afternoon. She liked it that way. There was a quiet stillness about the cold and the darkness that brought her peace. Elsa spent much of her time in such places, ever since she was a child. It was just... Inviting. The young woman trailed about the shelves, glancing the spines of books. She was supposed to be studying up on law and regulations, but for once, she chose to do something more leisurely. Read a book, a novel. Something grand and exciting. More adventure than I'll ever have, she thought sarcastically to herself. It was the unfortunate reality of her life, but Elsa never complained. And... Powers or not, she wasn't much into getting her hands dirty. Speaking of... She looked upon her gloved hands with disdain. Still, she would at least like to know what may lie beyond the castle walls. And so, Elsa set herself down at a table, carrying several fairy tales and those of the like. The princess flipped open the first and gazed over the timeless line, 'Once upon a time', before venturing further into the story. She propped her chin onto her fist and scanned the words. A faint smile touched her lips; she could imagine Anna as the princess of the story, playing and venturing about. The grin quickly faded, however, as she remembered how long it'd been since they'd seen each other. She did want to see her sister... If only things could be different. Elsa sighed, turning the page when there was a knock at the door.

"Princess Elsa, your afternoon snack."

She hesitated slightly before answering, "Come in."

"May I?"

"Yes, please." The young woman answered, folding her hands in her lap. A servant entered the room with a tray of pastries and tea. "Over here, by the window." Elsa directed.

"Ah, there you are. Like to keep hidden snug, nice and tight." The middle-aged woman gave a watery smile. Suddenly, though, the smile dropped and the servant spoke, "My apologies, your highness. I didn't mean to sound... Offensive..."

"No, it's fine." Elsa shook her head. She hadn't had human contact in some time, so she might as well take advantage of the situation. She missed talking to people. "Although, I do like my privacy..." The woman placed the trays and a tea set onto the table. "Thank you."

The servant curtsied with a, "You're welcome," before promptly leaving the room. Elsa sighed as silence entered the room once more. She lifted the teacup to her lips... And then froze. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. Elsa sat back and set her tea cup down. She had another visitor, this one uninvited.

"Good afternoon, Pitch." She spoke out into the supposed emptiness. A few moments passed before a figure emerged from one of the dark nooks in the library. A smirk appeared on his face.

"'Afternoon, your highness."

Elsa pursed her lips, "Impeccable timing, as always."  
His sneer grew wider as he stepped closer, "Studying?" He leaned over the desk and caught sight of the fairy tales. "No..." The man scanned over what was set on the table. Tea set and pastries... "How quaint." A fake smile crossed his face.

"Very." Elsa replied, ignoring his sarcasm and taking a sip from her cup.

"Do you honestly find reading fairy tales a good use of your time?"

"Good use of my time? No." She glanced down to the book and flipped a page. "A necessary distraction? Yes."

He chuckled, "I would expect as much."

"I suspect that you don't really care for stories."

"They're far from the truth."

"You think so?" She lifted a brow, then took a bite of her snack and swallowed, "My parents..." Elsa halted upon mentioning them, but continued, "They told me that stories teach lessons." A moment later, "I've always thought of them to be a reflection of reality."

"Then you are still so very naive, your majesty." Elsa furrowed her brows and he continued, "By now, shouldn't you realize that stories are nothing but pure fantasy? An ideal image of how the world should be. Always a happy ending to those that do good. Always a terrible fate to those that don't. And it doesn't work that way. Something I've always known."

The young woman faltered, "So have I... I just don't like to acknowledge it."

"You must learn to. If you ever plan on making something of your life."

"Say I remain within these castle walls."

"Then you lead a pointless existence." He spoke directly, then gazed upon her gloves. "You are capable of so much and yet you waste your abilities on this mundane life." He gestured about the area. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but he went on, "To long for a normal life... That is the lowest of expectations."

"I don't wish for anything more than a normal life... As long as I have my family... And the acceptance of my people."

Pitch's eye twitched with irritation, "And what of your powers?"

"I don't need them." Was her response.

"You intend to ignore them...?!" A look of disdain crossed his features. "Then I suppose you'll be wearing those gloves for the rest of your pathetic life." Elsa flinched. "Try to take them off, princess." He narrowed his eyes, "See what happens."

A faint scowl began to form on her face and she looked down to her gloves. Elsa eyed him before taking ahold of each and removing them one at a time. Her hands were lifted, feeling completely naked. "Are you satisfied?" The expression upon his face was somewhat mischievous, but mostly blank. She reached for her tea cup and took a dainty sip. For some reason, she felt rather ridiculous about the whole situation. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, Elsa, I thought you'd never ask." He strode over to the chair across from her and set himself down. The tray of pastries was pushed aside so that they were staring directly at one another.

"Tea? Cake?" She set her cup down.

"...I don't rely on such trivialities as tea and cake."

"I know you don't need it. But do you want it?"  
He appeared to be in thought for a few moments, placing his elbows onto the table, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "... Alright." Elsa held some slight suspicion toward his sudden change in decision, but brushed it away, bringing a cup and the kettle forth. The young woman lifted the latter very carefully, and poured. She swallowed, concentrating hard. "You see?"

"What?"

"If you had perfect control of your powers, you wouldn't need to focus so hard." Elsa paused. "You could do anything without a moment's hesitation." Her eyes lowered as he said this. "Don't you want that?"

"Yes..."

"Pretending that your abilities don't exist doesn't help anything. Nor hiding them. You must learn how to USE them. That is the only way you will control them." He shifted his position, "I've told you this before and I will again." Leaned forward. "I can teach you how to use your powers."

"... For good or bad...?" She looked to him questioningly.

"That is up to you."

Elsa bit her lip, then picked up the cup and handed it to Pitch shakily. The slightest amount of frost formed upon the surface and she panicked. "Here, take it." The statement came out as nearly a plea. More ice crept upon the cup, beginning to cool the tea inside. Finally, Pitch reached forward and placed his hand onto it. To her astonishment, a grainy black substance crawled onto the cup, trailing toward the frost. His nightmare sand...  
Both intermingled, creating a thick layer of black and blue. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked up to Pitch. He said nothing as it continued to spread, the faintest of a smirk upon his face. The cup fell to the table, a jagged crack through the center, nearly breaking it in two. Tea spilled over the table spreading out its edges. Elsa had withdrawn, shaking and her cheeks paler than they'd ever been before. Pitch lifted a brow, disapproval slowly etching itself onto his features. "No... Wha... How... How did that...?" The princess shook her head gazing at the broken teacup before her. A brilliant shade of darkness, veiled in a coat of ice glinted in what little sunlight entered the room. Gradually, she lifted her eyes to meet his, imploring for answers.

"Just a little experiment I was hoping to try out." Was his eventual response.

"Pitch, I... I..." Elsa combed back her hair.

"You don't think I've been hanging around this whole time for nothing, do you?" She furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to speak, but he continued, "When I say this, I..." He let out a mixture of a scoff and chuckle, "I mean it when I say I don't just tell this to everybody... I think you're... Special." Elsa shifted in her seat, taking in his words. "Don't. Waste. Your talents." He spoke, his voice lowering. Her gaze fell to her exposed hands, then raised up as she watched him stand to his feet. "Consider my offer."  
Elsa blinked, contemplating a proper reply. But before she could, he'd disappeared into the shadows of a nearby corner. The young woman sighed, eyes focusing on the teacup once more. Then, quietly, she stood and with a nearby cloth, wiped up the spilt tea.

**Again, please review, follow and favorite, I appreciate it!**


	3. Frost

**Back with a new chapter after a short break, this is the official start of this story! I've decided, since most of these will be fairly short, that I'll try to update twice a week (at the beginning and end). I can't guarantee that I'll keep up with this schedule, but I'll try my best :D**

**So, here, I'm setting up Jack and, so, big surprise, lol, Pitch should be showing up around Friday. So you can look forward to that... And I need to stop using the word "so". XD**

**Okay, I'll stop wasting space, now and just post the darn thing**

±Snow gently fell from the sky, gradually covering the ground in a soft, white blanket. In a bare tree buried within the forest, on one of the tallest branches, a leg dangled over, kicking faintly back and forth. Resting on the wood, a boy sat back, his eyes wandering lazily. Though his eyes were a clear, icy blue, they appeared somehow dim at the moment. His thick brows furrowed and he sighed, stretching. Boredom was apparent on the boy's face. He held out the staff in his left hand, twirling it nonchalantly. Then, the pale figure glanced to the moon and squinted. The orb was big and bright, just as when he'd first seen it those many years ago. Yet, now it held no comfort.

±Jack Frost had thought that the Man in the Moon brought him to the light in those first moments of life. Well, at this point, he felt more in the dark than ever. The boy had no idea why he had awoken in that icy pond… his days were spent wandering with no purpose… and of course, there was his invisibility. Not a single person had seen him, heard or felt… That might have been the worse part of it all.

±Jack turned away from the moon, his face twisting into one of sadness. Fists clenched, the numbness of the cold was all that he could feel. Warmth was unknown to him. That's all he wanted, he decided… something, or rather, someone to counter the loneliness, the dreadful emptiness of his existence.

±He needed light. ..

**Follow, Favorite and Review, please! Tell me what you think :D**


	4. Black

**Just like I said, I'm back with a new chapter! I meant to post yesterday, but I wasn't able to get to it before the day was over. . Anyways, here's setting up Pitch! **

**In a few days, you just may be seeing Anna ;) (And btw, I won't always be blatantly telling you what the next chapter will be about, so don't get too used to these comments, lol)**

**Now, without further ado**

±Stillness swept over as the sky darkened to an inky black. Only a few stars shone and the moon looked pale and misty, clouds slowly concealing it from sight. It was on nights like these that he chose to move about more. When there was a new moon, he was most active, but the evenings leading up to that, he liked to gradually work up his doings. A figure of shadowy color, he slunk through gloomy alcoves before arriving in quiet bedrooms. Sleeping forms lay and he approached them with silent footsteps. He hovered, lifting an arm and letting it trace over the unconscious people. Every time his dark touch graced them, a substance of glittering blackness formed and spread about their heads. It conjured into a terrible series of vision and he would watch the events unfold. The whole process never failed to amuse him, a smirk faintly etching onto his features.

±Pitch Black had spent his time in this manner for years, now. Years and years. It never got old. There _were_ times, though, when fleeting thoughts entered his corrupted mind. Of his past… they were quickly overwhelmed by the fear that ruled him, yet… The mere presence of them brought about other ponderings… those of a companionship. A connection with someone that would bring about an end to his solitude. Whenever he meditated on this for too long, however, he'd scowl and such thoughts were banished.

±Still, a particular occasion came to pass where he entertained the idea of encountering a person who could see him, talk to him and… he gritted his teeth and the musings began to fade away, but not before a last thought crept in.

±Should Pitch meet his match, he hoped for their heart to be just as cold as his…

**Follow, Favorite and Review, please! I love feedback. :D Also, if you're wondering what I meant by Pitch's _past_, basically, written in the Guardians of Childhood, he is shown to have a rather tragic backstory. If you'd like to learn more about that, I suggest you head over to deviantART and check out a passage about how he became Pitch Black. It's literally called, Pitch's Backstory, lol. Also, if you want to learn more besides that, check out his background from the book series on the Rise of the Guardians wiki. **


	5. Fun

**So, I had a lot of school stuff going on early this week and wasn't able to work much on this story, so to make up for it, there will be two chapters posted today. :D**

**First, here's a look into Anna's perspective and then we'll be taking a look at Elsa...**

±She was an excitable child, that was for sure. Everyday, the little girl hoped to spend her time playing and having great fun. Grabbing both dolls made out of soft fabric, she'd run into the ballroom of the castle she lived in. Prancing them around she'd smile and talk for the little people. But when her tiny voice resounded in the spacious area, the child was reminded of how alone she was. Soon enough, she was slumped on the floor, a frown on her face.

±Then a great idea hit Princess Anna and she scampered out into the halls. Down all the way to her older sister's bedroom. With hope etched across her face, the girl rapped on the large, wooden door. "Elsa?" She called out. Anna waited patiently for a response, but there was none. The child shifted where she stood, then spoke up again, "Do you want to build a snowman? Well, I mean, it doesn't _have _to be a snowman. You know, since it's kind of summer and…"

±"Go away, Anna."

±This left her standing quiet and still. It always did. This wasn't the first time she'd asked her older sister to come out. Slowly, the girl walked away, to her own room. Plop on the bed, sit there and think. What had she done wrong? Why did Elsa shut her out? Anna wanted her best friend back. When her mind wandered, she got to thinking… if her sister could no longer be her companion, then she needed a new one… who would be there for her, play with her, talk and listen like when she wanted… needed… Anna was desperate for someone who could return fun to her life.

**So, as always, please favorite, follow and review!**


	6. Fear

**And, like I said, here's a look into Elsa's perspective :D**

**After this part, the interactions of the pairings will set into motion, so look forward to that ^^**

±She was too young to be feeling such strong emotions. But they circled about her tiny, little head. Surrounded her like a storm that she could never navigate through. The lessons gave her short, fleeting hope. The gloves eased her nerves momentarily. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. They were an ever present sign of her curse, though. Reminded the child of her isolation…

±Princess Elsa had a love-hate relationship with it. Sometimes, she found comfort in solitude, not judged by anyone. Others, she couldn't stand being left to her troubling thoughts, they always left her in a ball on her bed… Her tears dripping down onto the blanket and forming frozen droplets.

±Whenever her little sister knocked on her door asking to play, it pained Elsa to stay quiet or worse, tell the girl to leave her alone. All the child wanted to do was run to the door, swing it open and join her sibling to have fun. But the fear kept her away.

±So, as the days grew bleaker and bleaker, Elsa wished that there was someone, anyone, who could empathize with her situation, know how she felt… see her abilities and choose to spend time with her, anyway, be unaffected by the strength of her power, should it strike them. She even wished that they had powers of their own. Elsa longed for this late in the night, when sleep was soon to overtake her. Sometimes this yearning would infiltrate her dreams, as well… By morning it was nothing more than a faint afterthought, but still there… A being of the same makings as she, who understood fear.

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**


End file.
